Shopping
by Artemisaish
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Akatsuki pergi berbelanja?  kekacauan apakah yang terjadi?  apa tanggapan Kakuzu soal berbelanja?  Mind To RnR?


**A/N**

**Humh…ini fic kedua Ai about Akatsuki, kali ini tentang pelitnya sang rentenir akatsuki 'Kakuzu!'.Fic ini terinsipirasi dari gambar para akatsuki yang berbelanja tapi Kakuzu malah berkelahi dengan kasir. Oh, iya sebelum itu Ai mo ngucapin selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa buat yang menjalaninya sekarang! Kalau Ai ada salah tolong dimaafkan! Marhaban ya Ramadhan!**

**Shopping**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Aneh/Gila/Typo dengan bahasa jauh banget dari EYD/OC/nista**

**Pairing : Akatsuki**

Suatu pagi yang amat cerah, saking cerahnya sampai-sampai sebuah venus flytrap gak membuka-buka dari tadi di sebuah halaman gua. Entah venus flytrap itu mati atau lagi tidur. Seorang perempuan berambut biru masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam gua itu membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Darimana saja my honey lovely…" kata Pein dengan suara selembut madu dicampur jeruk dan kecap ditambah cuka (emang ada?)

"Origami jelek!" sambung seseorang.

"Yah, origami jelek!" ulang Pein tidak sadar, membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan aura iblis.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" bentak Konan.

"Eh, bukan sayang, kamu kan yang tercantik di dunia *muntah!*" kata Pein merayu Konan lalu menoleh ke sekumpulan kerbau eh, anggotanya dan mengaktifkan rinnegannya "Siapa tadi yang bicara, ayo! Ngaku kalian!" bentaknya. Lalu, dengan gaya yang cuek abis Deidara mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau gue un, emangnya loe mau apa un?" katanya sambil mengaktifkan bom C4 di tangannya membuat semuanya mundur perlahan.

"Dei-chan, tenanglah! Nanti kalau itu meledak kita mau tidur dimana?" kata Kisame membujuk Deidara, yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Memangnya un siapa yang mau meledakkan tempat ini un?" tanya Deidara.

"Lha, terus bom ditangan kamu mau diapain?" tanya Sasori.

"Oh, ini un! Tadi, gue mau lemparin ini ke Leader, un. Memangnya kenapa, un?"

"Buegoooo! Itu sama aja! Kalo loe lemparin ini ke Leader bukannya tempat ini langsung hancur!" teriak Itachi.

"Oh, iya ya un!" kata Deidara dengan muka innocent. Itachi yang masih kesal mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia melihat selebaran yang dibawa oleh Konan tadi. Tiba-tiba

"Kyaaaa!" teriaknya kencang membuat para anggota akatsuki lain kaget dan berlompatan menuju Itachi yang masih tereak-tereak tidak jelas.

"Ada apa sih Tachi? Kok kamu teriak?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya, ada apa? Kamu mengganggu acaraku dengan Dewa Jashin-sama yang terhormat." kata Hidan marah. Kakuzu yang gusar karena diganggu lagi ngitung duit merebut selebaran ditangan Itachi dan membacanya.

_**Diskon gede-gede-an**_

_**Sampai 99,99%**_

_**Segera! Dapatkan Krim APD (Anti Penuaan Dini). Khusus HARI INI!**_

_**Limited Edition!**_

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Kakuzu sambil melempar selebaran itu dimuka Itachi yang masih teriak.

"Tau nggak! Ini limited Edition! Gue harus kesana, sebelum habis!" kata Itachi masih histeris sendiri. Sasori mengambil selebaran yang lain dan…

"Kyaaa! Ada penjualan perdana boneka Barbie New Edition. Gue harus kesana!" teriaknya. Zetsu dan Kisame yang penasaran turut mengambil selebaran itu.

"Wah! Ada pameran bunga langka! Gue harus kesana!"

"Ada pertunjukan perdana saudara gue 'Lumba-lumba pintar!'"

"Lo! Bukannya saudara loe itu hiu, Kis?" tanya Itachi.

"Sama aja, yang penting sama-sama ikan" jawab Kisame yang lain sweatdrop

"Eh, ada penceramahan hari ini, gue juga ikut dong!" kata Hidan sambil melihat selebaran yang lain.

"Gue juga ikut, hari ini ada penjualan Icha-Icha seri terbaru" kata Pein dengan seringai aneh.

"Gue ikut juga deh ada diskon gede di penjualan baju nih" kata Konan.

"kamu mau ikut nggak Kus?" tanya Pein, Kakuzu langsung keringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan itu dan teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, sa…ya ti…dak us..sah iku..t deh!" kata Kakuzu dengan suara terbata-bata membuat yang lain jadi heran.

"Loe baik-baik aja kan, Kuz?" tanya Hidan khawatir.

"Iya, gu..e gak apa-apa kok" kata Kakuzu. Deidara menyikut Itachi.

"Emang loe punya duit, un?" tanyanya.

"Eh, gue nggak punya nih. Loe punya nggak Saso?"

"Wah, gue juga nggak punya. Kalau loe Pein?"

"Tampaknya kita semua nggak punya duit yah" kata Pein dan yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju "kalau begitu…" Kakuzu tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang tidak enak banget.

"Eh, gue sakit perut. Gue kebelakang dulu yah!" katanya bersiap-siap kabur tapi, langsung dihadang oleh Itachi dan Sasori.

"Mau kemana Kuz?"

"Iya, loe mau kemana? Kami mo minta duit dong!" kata Pein. Dan benarlah! Firasat tidak enaknya dari tadi. Ternyata, saat ini mereka semua lagi kere alias bokek.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kalian tidak punya duit, tidak usah pergi belanja!" teriak Kakuzu sambil memeluk kopernya.

"Dikit aja Kuz, pelit amat seh!" kata Pein merayu Kakuzu.

"Nggak! Nggak akan pernah gue kasiin duit ke elo-elo semua." kata Kakuzu sambil memeluk erat-erat kopernya dengan air muka berubah menjadi parno a.k.a Paranoid dengan sekelilingnya.

"Pelit amat! Elo itu kan keuangan disini! Jadi, gak usah pelit deh! Daripada, entar gue gak akan pernah bayar utang. Hayo! Elo mau apa sekarang?" ancam Pein yang membuat Kakuzu bergidik ngeri membayangkan Pein tidak akan membayar hutangnya yang segunung itu dan rugilah dia, begitu pikirnya.

"Baik…lah! Aku akan memberi kalian U…ukh…uang!" kata Kakuzu susah payah karena sangat-sangat tidak rela. "Tapi, setiap orang hanya seratus rupiah! Ucap Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat sambutan jitakan dari seluruh anggota termasuk ketua Akatsuki.

"Yee! Dasar tua Bangka pelit! Itu mah sama aja, loe gak ngasih apa-apa! Tambahin!" tuntut Pein sedangkan yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kakuzu mengelus-elus benjolan dikepalanya, dan tampak berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, masing-masing sepuluh ribu rupiah! Titik! Gak lebih dan gak kurang!" kata Kakuzu dengan muka berlumeran air mata "Huwa! Duit gue!" teriaknya.

"Yasud deh! Mendingan juga daripada seratus rupiah!" kata Itachi.

"Bener un? Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang ke mall, un! Nanti keburu tutup, un! "kata Deidara.

"Iya, bener juga kata loe! Ayo, kita berangkat" seru Pein semangat, akhirnya seluruh anggota Akatsuki berangkat menuju mall untuk shopping terlebih dahulu mereka semua berdandan.

"Hm…di mall kan banyak cowok? Gue harus tampil cantik dan seksi!" kata Konan sambil berdandan dengan dandanan yang Wuah! *Warning! tutuplah mata kalian jika melihatnya!* akhirnya, setelah berdandan habis-habisan *maksudnya Konan*, nambahin pierching di wajah *yang ini Pein*, ngitung duit sambil nangis nggak rela *Kakuzu tuh!*, Komat-kamit di pojokan minta keselamatan pada Dewa Jashin *Hidan ini!*, bermasker ria berusaha nutupin keriput *Itachi pastinya!*, Berkiss good bye ama ikan *Kisame nih!*, nyiapin permen berkantung-kantung *Tobi maksudnya*, Dandanin boneka ama dandanin orang *Sasori ama Deidara pasti!*, Makan banyak-banyak *Zetsu dong!*.

Akhirnya, organisasi nista ntu berangkat ke mall, dengan jalan kaki karena Kakuzu tidak mau membiayai ongkos kendaraan mereka. Alhasil, mereka pun jalan sejauh 5 kg *lebay*. Setelah setengah mampus, setengah pingsan, setengah sadar mereka pun sampai. Bahkan Deidara sampai menangis saking terharunya.

Mal di kota Konoha sedang ramai-ramainya *maklum ada diskon besar!*. terlihat para ibu-ibu yang sedang sibuk bertengkar memperebutkan baju dengan diskon yang besar. Para anggota akatsuki juga memasuki mall yang ramai. Mereka langsung berbaur dengan yang lain. Hidan langsung ke aula karena disitu diadakan lomba pidato dan ceritanya ini Hidan mo ngedaftar. Itachi langsung rebutan dengan para wanita atau lebih tepatnya wanita keriput, dengan ganasnya dia mentsukuyomi yang menghalanginya. Si mesum eh, maksudnya Pein tentu saja di tempat penjualan perdana buku Icha-Icha.

Sementara anggota yang lain sibuk! Kakuzu malah sibuk menghadiri seminar bagaimana cara menghemat uang dengan baik dan benar. Dia heran pada yang anggota yang lainnya, menurutnya membuang waktu saja melakukan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu baginya seminar ini berguna bagi masa depan, nanti saja dia ceramah kalau sampai di markas. *Gak akan ada yang dengar!*. Tobi karena saking senengnya lari-lari keliling mall sambil teriak kalimat terkenalnya itu 'Tobi Anak baek', dasar anak autis! Konan rebutan dengan ibu-ibu dengan pakaian yang diskon gede-gedean. Sasori main opera di toko boneka membuat para pengunjung sweatdrop. Kisame berenang renang denga para lumba-lumba, entahlah! Tapi sekarang saia tidak bisa membedakannya antara dia dan lumba-lumba. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Zetsu lagi bicara ama tumbuhan di pojok mall, membuat orang yang lewat terheran-heran. Deidara masuk di salon rencananya seh mau ngeledakin tuh salon soalnya banyak yang masuk kesana dan setelah keluar jadi cantik tapi nggak jadi karena sekarang dia lagi asyik Pedicure and Manicure gitu. Dan mari kita lihat akibat yang para akatsuki itu.

Hidan yang ngikut lomba ceramah dilempar para tamu karena ceramahnya adalah

"Para tamu undangan sekalian! Mari kita sama-sama menyembah Jashin-sama yang agung!" kata Hidan sambil membunuh tikus yang entah dapat darimana dengan sabitnya lalu darahnya itu dijilatnya membuat para tamu itu menyimpulkan bahwa orang didepannya itu adalah orang gila! Alhasil dia dilempar dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Itachi yang sukses mengtsukuyomi para wanita keriput itu berhasil mendapatkan krim anti penuaan dini itu tapi, setelah efek tsukuyomi para wanita keriput itu hilang tak tanggung Itachi dikejar-kejar wanita keriput itu lari-lari keliling mall dan Tobi yang mengira disaingi oleh Itachi menambah kecepatan larinya sambil teriak lebih kencang. Kakuzu berdebat dengan seseorang soal cara penghematan uang yang lebih efektif (baca: berkelahi). Konan yang masih sibuk memborong pakaian diskon gede-gedean itu akhirnya menghancurkan counter penjualan karena kesal di kalah sama ibu-ibu. Sasori diusir karena akibat operanya itu boneka-boneka itu rusak habis judul operanya adalah Jatuhnya bom dikota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Zetsu yang dikira gila akhirnya di bawa ke RSJ oleh satpam. Kisame yang lomba berenang dengan lumba-lumba jadi bahan pertunjukan karena banyak yang menonton, mungkin dia dikira gila. Deidara yang habis dari Pedicure dan Medicure akhirnya mengingat rencana awalnya untuk meledakkan salon itu. Alhasil dia diburu kesatuan anti teroris karena C4 ditemukan di tasnya. Singkatnya, semua hancur berantakan gara-gara Akatsuki.

Malam pun tiba, mereka bersiap-siap pulang. Pein yang sedari tadi berada di counter penjualan Icha-icha dengan tidak rela akhirnya menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Teman-temannya sudah menunggunya di kasir dan Kakuzu sudah siap membayarnya *tumben dia baik!*. Sasori dengan bonekanya, Itachi dengan krim APD nya, Konan dengan baju-bajunya dan Kisame dengan ikannya serta Tobi dengan permennya.

"Silahkan ditaruh barang-barangnya" ujar sang kasir ramah, tapi Kakuzu mendelik tidak suka. Setelah barang barang dibungkus masing-masing dan diambil oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, totalnya adalah... sepuluh juta!" kata sang kasir ramah. Kakuzu melongo!

satu detik...

dua detik...

tiga detik... *A/N: sebaiknya tutup telinga kalian!*

"APA!" teriak Kakuzu dengan suara mencapai ultrasonik membuat aktivitas di Mall itu terhenti seketika "Apa nggak salah tuh?"

"Oh, ini sudah benar! Baju-baju itu seharga dua juta! Krim APD itu dua juta! Permen itu seharga satu juta! Buku-buku itu seharga dua juta! Boneka satu juta dan ikan itu dua juta!" jelas sang kasir sedangkan Kakuzu sudah mengeluarkan hawa aneh! Membuat teman-temannya yang lain merinding!

"Psst... kita cabut saja yuk!" bisik Pein pada yang lainnya.

"Iya, kayaknya si Kakuz lagi marah besar" kata Itachi.

Mereka pun beringsut mundur sepelan mungkin menjaga agar Kakuzu tidak melihatnya. Kakuzu membalik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kalian! Kembalikan barang-barang itu!" serunya marah tapi terlambat! Yang lainnya sudah mencapai gerbang mall dan langsung ambil langkah seribu pulang ke markas. Kakuzu mau mengejr mereka tapi ditahan oleh satpam mall *Kasihan kau Kakuzu!*

"Maaf, mas! Mas harus membayarnya dulu!"

"Mas! Mas! Sejak kapan gue menikah ama mbak loe" kata Kakuzu sewot teramat sewot. "Hei, mbak kasir! Bagaimana bisa semuanya sepuluh juta? Baju itu diskon! Krim APD itu juga diskon sampai 99,99%?" kata Kakuzu protes keras.

"Masalahnya, kalian mengambil baju terlalu banyak! Lagipula harga asli krim itu adalah seratus juta maklum limited edition!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bayar! Enak saja!" tolak Kakuzu tegas.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu! Tangkap dia!" kata sang kasir pada satpam. Otomatis Kakuzu langsung pucat.

"Baiklah, Baka!"

"Aku bukan baka!" kata kasir itu marah.

"Baka itu adalah mbak kasir, ssa..ya a...kan..." kata Kakuzu tersendat-sendat tampaknya sangat-sangat tersiksa "Mem...ba..yar...nya" juga sangat-sangat tidak rela. Dia lalu membuka kopernya dan mengambil uang sepuluh juta kemudian menyerahkan pada sang kasir.

"Hiks... uangku!" kata Kakuzu sambil berurai air mata "Jagalah dia baik-baik, jangan lupa mandikan dan makan tiga kali sehari!" pesan Kakuzu pada sang kasir yang langsung sweatdrop. Kakuzu pulang dengan sangat lesu.

Sementara dimarkas,

Itachi sudah melumuri mukanya dengan krim APD itu, Tobi makan permen banyak-banyak, Kisame berenang-renang bersama ikan barunya, Sasori main opera, Konan sibuk mengutat di cermin dengan baju barunya sedangkan Pein baca Icha-icha. Yang lain seperti Hidan lagi mandi soalnya tadi dia di buang ketempat sampah jadi bau! Deidara nggak jelas nasibnya soalnya tadi dia ditangkap, terus Zetsu masih di RSJ.

BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting seseorang, semua orang dalam ruangan itu langsung terlonjak. Lalu muncullah seorang laki-laki bercadar dengan hawa membunuh.

"KALIAN!" teriaknya "Harus mati!" kata Kauzu kencang, semuanya langsung teriak kecuali Itachi yang teriak pelan karena takut merusak krim di wajahnya.

Dan berakhirlah hidup Akatsuki, hm...kecuali Hidan yang selamat sekarang setengah mati berdoa mengucapkan syukur pada Jashin-sama karena menyelamatkannya. Juga Deidara yang dipenjara dan tentu saja Zetsu yang masih di RSJ.

**~Owari~**

**Akhirnya fic Akatsuki Ai yang kedua telah selesai!**

**I'm so Glad!**

**Kayaknya kurang humor nih!**

**Tapi, gak papa lah**

**Nanti Ai buat yang lebih lucu**

**Sebelum itu**

**Ai minta reviewnya dong**

**Senpai-chan...**

'**Ai nerima flame dari anda asal anda punya akun! Ato login ke akun anda lalu ngasih flame! Soalnya, maaf saja Ai gak nerima pengecut disini! Beranilah bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri!'**

**Wokeh!**

**Tunggu fic Ai selanjutnya *Tebar-tebar bunga***

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
